Duplicate The Tipton Hotel
The Tipton Hotel is a fictional full-service hotel and resort from the television series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Most of the action in the series occurs inside the hotel and it is the main setting for the series, particularly the lobby, the basement, the Tipton's 5-star restaurants, the ballroom, the game room, the Martin's suite on the 23rd floor, and London Tipton's penthouse. The international Tipton Hotel Chain is presumed to be a parody of the Hilton Hotel chain because London Tipton is a parody of Paris Hilton. As of 2008, there are over 533 Tipton branded hotels across the world. The original price for an overnight stay in 1950 was around $40. The company places marketing emphasis on business travel, but owns and operates a number of resorts and leisure-oriented hotels as well. Hotel The hotel is considered one of the finest and most expensive hotels in the World, several guests find it best to book months in advance. Description: The twenty-five story Victorian Renaissance hotel has 556 guestrooms and suites featuring the best in rich and opulent lifestyles with fine dining and luxuries. The hotel includes room service, two restaurants, a game room, indoor swimming pool and fitness center for its guests. The exterior features a pitch copper roof and a decorative frieze at both the eight and tenth floors. There are rumors that there are forgotten tunnels in the basement connecting to former Boston locations, but these alleged tunnels have yet to be discovered. Managers * Un-named (1939- 1995) NOTE- London Tipton shipped him/her off to Africa. * Marion Moseby (1995-2008) * Esteban Ramírez (2008-present) Exterior The Tipton Building itself does not exist; shots of the building's exterior are pictures of the Hotel Vancouver. The moving vehicles and most people are animated or green screened but spliced on top the site of an actual Boston luxury hotel- the Fairmont Copley Plaza Hotel. The various external shots of the Tipton Hotel along with views from the windows of the Martin's and London's suites would place the hotel in several different locations around Boston. One external Photo has the Ben Wilkinsonh Tower close by and another has the Tipton reflected on the Hancock. That would put the hotel in the Back Bay section of Boston. Views from the suites would put the hotel down near the waterfront as the buildings seen outside the window are all near the New England Aquarium. Lastly, in "Birdman of Boston", "Bubba" the hawk (also the name of Dylan and Cole Sprouse's dog), at the end of the show, is seen flying around an open area with a church in the background. That church is the Park Street Church, so that shot would put the hotel right on the Boston Common. Events Along with Carey Martin headlining in the ballroom every Tuesday night, the Tipton plays host to many special events and functions, which include: * Celebrity weddings * Proms * Go Dance USA competition * Battle of the Bands * Universal Mini Miss Pageant * The Beacon Hill Masquerade Ball (formerly held at the St. Mark Hotel) * Press conferences * Motivational speakings and lectures * Bar/Bat Mitzvahs * Science fairs * Birthday parties * Spelling bees * Celebrity showings * Conventions * Boston ballroom dance competition * Junior Fashion Show * Hotel Engineer Games * Entomology convention * The Boston, Massachusetts location is also the backdrop for the hotel chain's television advertisement. Notable staff * Mr. Tipton, the hotel owner. * Marion Moseby, the former hotel manager. * Carey Martin, the ballroom singer. * Maddie Fitzpatrick, the candy counter girl. * Esteban Ramirez, the former bellboy- current manager. * Arwin Hawkhauser, the hotel engineer. * Chef Paolo, the chef. * Patrick, the maître d'. * Muriel, the former housekeeper. * Lance, the lifeguard. * Nia, the substitute candy counter girl (Mr. Moseby's niece). * Millicent, the other substitute candy counter girl. * Skippy, the night manager. * Norman, the doorman. * Irene, the concierge. * Spencer Moseby, the former concierge. * Serge, the former concierge. * Deborah, the maid. * Rose, the maid. * Grace, the maid. * Gary, the waiter. * Rich, the waiter. * Dr. Chip Walters, the hotel doctor. * Chuck, the waiter. * Veronica, the masseuse. * Mark, the new Bellboy replacing Estaban. Clientèle The Tipton is a popular choice for traveling families with a high budget. The Tipton has the honor of accommodating many distinguished guests including: * Foreign prince/princesses * The Japanese ambassador * New York Yankees * Circus entertainers * Jesse McCartney * Merit Scholars - (Trevor: played by Zac Efron) * The French ambassador * Bernard Bernaise - Food critic * Amputater (professional wrestling) * Hannah Montana and Robbie Ray * Raven Baxter * Dona Cabona * Kurt Martin, the twins' father who visited the Tipton 5 (Dad's Back, Christmas at the Tipton, Volley Dad, Graduation, & A Tale of Two Houses in that order) times (to date) * Prince Sanjay of Ishkabar * Con artists Harry and Holly O'Neill * Mr. Moseby's big brother, Spencer * Japanese opera singer Kumiko Mori * London's fifth stepmother Brandi Tipton. * Mr. Moseby's grandmother Rose Moseby * The Moroccan ambassador * Tony Hawk * Chris Brown * The Cheetah Girls Residents Several people are known to live full-time at the Tipton: * London Tipton (Brenda Song), rich daughter of Mr. Tipton, lives in the penthouse in suite 2500 with her dog Ivana. The suite takes up almost her entire floor (particularly her closet), but is not an actual penthouse, as other guest rooms exist on the floor. * Carey Martin (Kim Rhodes), the lounge singer, and her twin sons, Zack and Cody (Dylan and Cole Sprouse), live in suite 2330 at the Tipton Hotel. * Arwin Hawkhauser (Brian Stepanek), the hotel engineer, used to live in the bottom floor of the Tipton Hotel & had a cot in his office. He lived with his mother on weekends until she moved away with her new husband and Arwin got the apartment. Advertisements There are currently 3 commercials for the Tipton, most of which air on Disney Channel. The first commercial is the Tipton staff singing "It's Your Place to Stay" on the episode Commercial Breaks. They say the phone # is 1-800-654-2192 which actually is a fictional, nonworking number. The other, which plays regularly on Disney Channel as an ad for The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, mainly brags "When you require the best, forget the rest!" The last is a show called "The Fabulous Lifestyles Of The Stinkin' Rich" where it stars London Tipton and her rich life. Competition The Tipton's main competition is the Saint-Mark Hotel, across the street (Irv Wheldon, hotel engineer who hates Arwin, Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer, Manager who hates Mr. Moseby, and the owner of the Saint-Mark hotel, from "Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet", and Gredel, Nauckwerust counter girl who hates Maddie and has a crush on Esteban as shown in the episode "Bowling".). Another hotel in the area mentioned was the Glitz-Carlton (A parody of the Ritz-Carlton). Many of the competition hotels came to The Tipton for the hotel engineer games in the episode "Going For The Gold". See also *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *The Suite Life on Deck Category:Locations